Love and Fate and London, England: a Danisnotonfire Fanficton
by if-it-fits-it-ships
Summary: Nerdy high schooler Emily Browning decides to spend her summer in London with her father. But what happens when she meets a cute, funny boy name Dan? Watch as 18 year old Emily goes on an adventure filled with new friendships, romance, heartbreak, and more! Not a phan! sorry about the crappy summary :)


*Authors Note: Rated M in case of lemons in later updates. As of now its just T for language. I'll be posting this story on Wattpad as well, so if seen there, know nobody is copying anybody. Be sure to leave feedback. Enjoy xoxo :)

**Chapter** **1**

Sunbeams poured through my curtains and into my eyes, eliciting groans of protest. Roll right. Roll left. Cover my head with my duvet. No matter what I tried, I couldn't fall back asleep. (In hindsight, perhaps this was all part of the universe's grand scheme, but more on that later.) I felt around my nightstand until I found my glasses and peered at the clock with sleepy eyes. It was too early to be awake on a Saturday, especially with the sleep I had gotten the night before.

Even after two full weeks in London, It was still difficult to sleep with the constant noise of cars and sirens from the streets outside permeating into the flat. Finally pulling myself out of my blanket fortress, I made my way over to my wardrobe.

After much contemplation I selected a nebulae adorned tee shirt, a pair of denim shorts and some black tights. Usually I don't put much thought into her clothes, but I had made a resolution to be more 'fashion conscience' while in London for the summer.

See, I've always been considered a nerd at school. Perfect scores in every subject, a mathlete, and just awkward in general, really. So when my father invited me to stay with him in London for a few months it was a golden opportunity to reinvent myself and have an adventure before my last year of high school. And today marks the transformation of the new Emily Browning- my 18th birthday. I carried my outfit into the bathroom down the hall and observed the reflection before me. Very thin, and a bit on the short side. My mom always called me "petite". My dark hair hung nearly to my belly button in soft waves once I had brushed all the knots out. The green eyes staring back through thick black frames looked exhausted. I washed my face and threw on a little makeup. Awesome, now I only felt tired.

When I got to the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee, I found that the jar of instant coffee mix was empty. I opened the cupboard to take some money from my dad's "hidden" envelope and left him a note on the counter as to where I was going. I needed some Starbucks.

Frappuccino in hand, I decided to walk. I just looked around, explored. I saw old ladies walking little dogs, touristy shops, an occasional bum. I was admiring a large graffiti picture of a mermaid across the street, all its purple and red hues, when I slammed into another person.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. I suppose I wasn't looking where I was going" I said

"No, no, it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention" the boy replied, helping me up off the sidewalk.

"Oh, and look at that! I've caused you to spill your coffee! Ugh, I'm such a twat. Here, I'm going to buy you another." He continued, gesturing to the now empty Starbucks cup lying on the sidewalk, the thick coffee pooling around it.

"No, really, its fine I-"I began to protest, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me until I matched his pace. So together we went to Starbucks, and I'm not sure if this was where fate started to intervene but -sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself again.

When he came back to our table with the coffees, he introduced himself.

"I'm Dan, by the way."

"I'm Emily. So, is this how you get girls to get coffee with you? Dump theirs out on the pavement then drag them to go get a new one?" As soon as I had said it, I was shocked. It wasn't like me to talk to strangers at all, but to flirt (if that's even what I was doing I wasn't even sure) was so utterly out of character. Well, for old me anyway.

Luckily, Dan laughed, replying "Oh no, usually I just charm them with my supermodel good looks. The coffee scheme is new."

"Well, it's not a bad tactic. I'd rate my experience 9 out of 10 stars"

Then we sat in silence, just slurping our drinks, for what seemed to be forever. This was one of the many reasons I didn't have a lot of friends back home, and had exactly zero here. I was horrible at having conversations with people I didn't already know. Partly because I didn't know what to say, and partly because I didn't want them to think I was a complete idiot. So I sat there picking at my sparkly nail polish and stealing glances at the cute British boy. And god, was he cute. He was extremely tall. His brown fringe was carefully styled across his forehead, and he had this adorable dimple when he smiled, which he did often. Finally, Dan broke the silence.

"So, American then. What, are you here for Uni?"

"Uh no. How did you know I'm American?"

"Accent." He smiled.

"Oh right." Duh, Emily. Don't be an idiot. "But, no. I'm staying for the summer with my dad. I'm still in high school. Actually, I'm just turning 18 today."

"Really? Well Happy Birthday. How will you be celebrating?"

"Dad said he has something planned and speaking of which", I checked my phone for the time "I should get home. He'll be worried. Thanks for the coffee." And I rushed out the door.

The entire walk back to the flat, I silently chastised myself for leaving Dan so abruptly. And without any phone number, email, anything! I meet a cute, nice boy and what do I do? Run away from him before I even know his last name.

I entered the kitchen to see my father sitting at the table wearing a pair of worn plaid pajamas ,a birthday hat, and a huge grin. In front of him sat a plate of muffins (orange cranberry according to the smells in the kitchen), the top one stuck with a candle and decorated with "happy birthday" in frosting.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" he yelled, embracing me in a huge hug.

"Thanks, dad" I said into his shirt. I hoped I could get through this breakfast without him knowing that more than my birthday was on my mind.


End file.
